Warm Feelings in a Cold Heart
by nikki6
Summary: Snape is rescued from death. He falls in love, but he doesn't exactly get it. I just added chapter four. Thanx for all the great reviews. I couldn't keep writting without them!
1. chapter 1

There's still a few more chapters left to go. I hope this story stays as exciting as it sounds in my mind. Well here you go.  
  
But first: I dont own any of the characters, they're all someone elses.  
  
~*~  
  
This was it. Severus would have reached the end of his lifespan. He was caught spying by old-time friend and know Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy wouldn't use Avada Kedavra on him. Snape wasn't good enough for that. He would use crucio. That seemed befitting of a rat. The pain shot through Severus like electricity. It was much worse than any other time he had felt this curse. It was also the longest time he was under such torture.  
After Malfoy caught Severus passing information to a member of the Order, he never let Snape out of his sight. Then when word reached him that Severus was the spy, he volunteered to give Severus what was coming to him. He bound Snape's arms behind his back and led him to a darkened alleyway. There, Malfoy would put him under crucio long enough to put him an inch from death, then he would leave him there to die.  
The pain was terrible like a hot needle shooting throughout his body. He knew he was going to die. He just hoped it would come soon.  
All of a sudden, the pain stopped. But Severus was too weak to get up. Too weak to even open his eyes. He strained his ears to hear what was going on. He heard a great thud, like a body hitting the cobblestone ground. A pair of warm soft hand held up Severus's head. Then the soothing voice of a woman spoke. "Stay calm, I won't hurt you."  
Severus opened his eyes. He saw a blurry figure of a beautiful woman. Her hair was dark brown; she looked like an angel to him with her pale skin. Like she had a Heavenly glow to her. She pulled a bottle from within her robes and pulled off the cork. "Drink this." She said pressing it to his lips. Severus couldn't tell if it was poison or a healing draft. He didn't care. Even death was better than this. He drank the liquid. It was warm and tasted like chocolate. The very moment it touched the back of his throat he felt better. The pain died down and the woman slowly came into focus. Her eyes were soft and warm the color blue.  
"Who?" Said Snape. It was the only thing he could say.  
"Shhh," She said. "I'm taking you to my home. You need to rest and get better."  
"Malfoy." He said.  
"He's dead. You all right." The woman conjured a wheel chair and a large dark cloak. She draped the cloak over him and covered his face. They left the alley. Snape slowly drifted to sleep sitting in the wheel chair. He had the odd feeling that in the elixir she gave him was a sleeping draft. 


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't gotten to the romance part yet. I think its aiming toward angst anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
When Severus awoke, he was in a large, soft, warm bed. The smell of nutmeg and cinnamon filled the air. That was what woke him. And his incredible pains of hunger. He tried to sit up but was too weak. Instead he surveyed his surroundings. The room was dark. Bookshelves stood in the shadows. He viewed the windows. It was storming. Rain fell down the windowsill. He felt oddly comfortable even though he was in an unfamiliar setting. He looked down and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt he desperately hoped he wasn't naked, but he could feel the fabric of pajama pants covering his legs. He was filled with relief. He turned his head upward to the ceiling; it was painted with stars and planets. It was beautiful. A work of art.  
There was a knock on the door. The woman from before entered. She was wearing a blue cotton dress. Her feet were bare and her hair was held up with a piece of ribbon. "I'm glad you're awake." She said quietly. "You were asleep for two days." She sat down on the bed beside Severus. "Are you feeling well?"  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"My name is Gwynevere." She answered. "I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Albus Dumbledore sensed you were in danger. So he sent me to care for you."  
"I don't need a babysitter." He said coldly.  
"But you need medical attention."  
"Then take me to a hospital, or Hogwarts, anything."  
She stayed silent for a moment. "I'm afraid it's not safe anymore. We don't know how far Voldemort's power reaches. We can't risk losing anyone." She felt his forehead. "You have a fever. Wait here and I'll bring you food." She left as quietly as she came in, and returned a moment later with a tray of soup, bread, and hot tea. "Be careful. It's still hot." She said as she left him to eat his meal.  
Was she really with the Order? Snape had never heard Dumbledore mention a girl named Gwynevere before. But Albus never spoke of the Order unless it was very important. The food filled him up and luckily did not contain poison. When he finished he set the tray on a stand next to the bed. He starred up at the ceiling some more.  
When Gwynevere returned she brought a vial full of medicine and explained to Severus how Hogwarts had been closed. Voldemort showed up there and killed at least ten muggle-borns. The Order had created a secret society to protect muggles and that they needed as many wizards as was possible to find. "A war is about to breakout. We need all the help we can get." She said.  
"I'll help wherever I'm needed." Said Severus. "But I'm afraid that I'm too weak to do anything right now."  
"That's why you're with me." She said. "I've been trained as a doctor so you're in good hands. A few days' rest and you'll be on your feet ready to fight for good."  
"You killed Lucius Malfoy?" He asked.  
"I did what I had to do to get you. Now go back to sleep. I'll be back in a few hours to give you your medicine." 


	3. chapter 3

The next few days went beautifully. Gwyn and Severus spent hours talking. Their conversation was about everything and nothing. They spoke of books, adventures, and the different places around the world. Severus felt himself falling in love with the beautiful young woman. He never said any thing about it though. It was too sudden of an emotion. It's just lust Severus he would tell himself. When you're better, she'll be gone from your mind forever. But that wasn't true. After he was well again and off into the world fighting the Deatheaters, he still couldn't get her out of his mind. He began reading King Arthur, and pictured her as the queen. But the words on the page could hardly do her justice. In life she was much more beautiful.  
He sometimes got to see to see her when he was sent on missions. He cherished every moment with her as the last. He still never told her of his feelings. He knew that nothing would come between them. Just knowing her name was enough to satisfy him for the rest of his days. And he was more satisfied with knowing she was his friend. And their friendship did grow closer. Soon they were owling each nearly every day when apart. Until the fateful day he received the last owl from her.  
  
Dear Severus, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm being sent to Surrey. Voldemort found out that Harry's family lives there. He's going to try to kill them. I think this is the height of our battle. I don't know when I can owl you again. I hope this war will be over soon. I also want to tell you something I should have a long time ago. I wanted to tell you in person, but it seems I may not get the chance. Severus, I think I'm falling I'm falling in love with you. I know I am. I should have told you sooner. I never said anything because I thought you only thought of me as a friend. But I had to tell you. I hope this letter finds you well. I wish desperately that I weren't going, but I must. Good bye Severus, Love Gwynevere. 


	4. chapter 4

Upon reading Gwynevere's letter, Severus immediately wrote a response.  
  
Gwyn, Don't go. I feel the same way. Come back and we'll move away together. Far away from all of this. I hope you get this letter. If I don't hear back from you in 3 days, I'm coming to get you. Love, Severus.  
  
Severus sent the letter. The days passed like an eternity. But on the third day, he waited by the window. With every owl that flew by he felt a thin ray of hope, but was crushed when the bird would take a sudden turn. He didn't eat all day. He just sat at the window. When midnight came and there was no owl, he hurried to get his broomstick. He could be there by morning if he flew all the rest of the night.  
He flew off in the darkness. There was an eerie silence that filled the night sky. He prayed the whole time that he wasn't too late. She was there and the two of them would fly away to somewhere far from Voldemort. Where they could be alone and happy. Light started to pour into the East. He was nearly there.  
Arriving, he saw the city in ruins. Bodies of muggles thrown about the streets. A few people were seen crouched and sobbing next to their loved one. Severus had to find where all the fighting was taking place. He asked a man passing by.  
"Where is everyone?" He asked.  
"You don't want to know, Sir." Said the man sounding scared. "The devil has brought the end of the world. You'll be killed."  
"I don't care! Where is all the fighting?"  
"Two miles North of here. God help you."  
  
Severus mounted his broom again and flew as fast as he could. He managed to find the hideout of the Order. He asked the man in charge. "Where's Gwynevere."  
The man looked grave. "Are you Severus?" He asked  
Severus knew what the man had to say.  
"I'm sorry; we lost a lot of good witches-"  
"WHERE IS SHE!!!" He yelled.  
The man pointed through a doorway. Snape entered the sight was horrible. The bodies of many people were laid on the floor. Some where beginning to decompose. The smell was horrendous Severus covered his mouth and nose. He turned to see the man had followed him in to the room. "Where?" Said Severus.  
The man moved to a corner of the room and knelt down. "She was hit by Avada Kedavra. I'm sorry."  
Severus moved closer to her. When he saw her body it was too much. His legs gave and he fell to his knees on the floor next to her. "My God!" He whispered.  
"We left her room the same way. Would you like to see it?" The man was trying to be reassuring.  
Severus nodded. He stood up to follow him, but stopped and took his coat off. He covered her pale limp body.  
Entering her room left Severus in a great state of depression. Her smell of cinnamon and nutmeg still lingered in the air. "Leave me." He said to the man. Alone in her room was nearly enough to make Severus die of a broken heart. He went through the papers on her desk and her drawers. If he could find one thing to remember her bye that would be enough. He sat down on the bed. His hand landed on top of her pillow, but it had something under it. Something hard. It was a book. King Arthur. Taking the book in his hand, and the picture he had in his mind, Severus left the room quietly.  
  
~*~ A/N: well? sorry it was so depressing. It made me depressed writing it. n e way. please review. 


End file.
